


Glad You Came

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Club Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: You never wanted to go out in the first place. But in the end, you're glad that you did.





	Glad You Came

The doorbell of my apartment rang and I walked over to open it. My friend stormed past me into my living room with a bottle of champagne in her hand.  
  
 _“Are you ready?”_ She asked me impatiently, while she struggled to open the bottle.  
  
 _“Do I look ready?”_ I replied, annoyed that she make me go out at all.   
  
I disappear into my room to choose a dress for tonight. I’m not in the mood to go out at all but she insisted. _‘I just broke up with my boyfriend’_ she said. _'C'mon, it’ll be fun.’_ she said. Can you love and hate your best friend at the same time? Because I think I can.

  
While I was still getting ready she drank half a bottle on her own.   
  
_“Woah, easy there.”_ I rushed over to stop her from pouring even more into her glass.  
  
 _“Don’t be a party pooper, Y/N”_ she poured me a glass and handed it to me.  
  
 _“Guess it won’t hurt to drink a bit. It will make this evening bearable..”_ I said, as I gulped the content down in one swift motion.  
  
 _“Someone’s in a hurry to get wasted.”_ My friend was laughing at me.  
  
 _“Let’s get this over with.”_ I told her, as I pushed her out of the door.

* * *

The cab pulled outside of the _'Wright’s Café Bar’._ Our favorite spot. Even though it’s not in Dublin City Center, the Bar gets a lot of recognition. A couple of years back when I was celebrating my Birthday here, the whole Irish soccer team rented out the VIP area and I was bummed, but in the end they invited us to party with them. It was a night to remember and I saw a couple of soccer stars cheating on their wives and girlfriends but who am I to judge. I’m not the one who runs to the paper for their 5 minutes of fame. Live and let live. It’s not my life to live.  
  
We jumped the queue because Ivan, the big Russian guy at the door, likes my friend. He never shows it because he’s always grumpy but I can tell that deep down, he’s a little puppy longing for affection and happy to have a couple of friends who are regulars to this venue.  
  
 _“You can’t always jump the queue!”_ He said to my friend in his usual grumpy voice.  
  
 _“Aww..c'mon Ivan, I’ll get you a Pizza later.”_ she replied and walked in, pulling me along with her. I looked back at Ivan to see him shaking his head.  
  
The place starts to fill and I can say that I liked it here. It feels home. My friend always has a table for her ready in the VIP area. I seriously don’t know how she does it and I don’t wan to ask. She always gets what she wants. I admire her for it.  
  
We were sitting there, having a good time chatting away and observing the pople on the dancefloor below us. There were a couple of lads who came and asked us if we would join their table. They introduced themselves but I already forgot their names as soon as they said it because my eyes were fixed on another pair of ocean blue eyes.   
  
_“Hey, I’m Finn.”_ He introduces himself and I did the same.  
  
My friend was on a hunting mission and was flirting up a storm with one of Finn’s friend, who’s name was Dylan or Darren. Or is that Dylan and the other one is Darren? I don’t know and I don’t care. They decided to light up the dance floor and I said that I’d pass. I need way more alcohol in my system before I am able to embarrass myself on the dance floor.  
  
So they all left and it was just me and Finn. Thank god the music in the VIP area was not that loud and we could strike a conversation.   
  
_“Are you here often?”_ He asked me.  
  
I am still completely lost in his blue eyes. Even in the dim light, they shine bright.  
  
 _“Not that often like my friend. I think she sleeps here everyday. Of course not literally, if you know what I mean. I’m sorry I’m probably not making any sense. I’m really not good at small talk.”_ I say to him while I looked at my empty glass.  
  
 _“You don’t seem too happy to be here.”_ Finn poured me another glass of champagne.  
  
 _“Neither do you.”_ I replied.  
  
 _“Yeah, they make me come here.”_ He admitted.  
  
 _“Welcome to my world.”_ I said, now smiling at him.  
  
 _“Now I’m glad I did. What do you say we order another round, my friend’s tab is still open.”_ He smirked.  
  
 _“I’d say, we make him regret leaving his tab open.”_ We clinked glasses and enjoyed each others company.  
  
 _“So what do you do?”_ I asked him.  
  
 _“I wrestle.”_ His short answer came out with a grin.  
  
 _“Wrestling? Is that even a thing?”_  
  
 _“It sure is.”_ He started to laugh.   
  
_“So if I were to lie on the floor, you could climb the rope, jump off it and bodyslam me? Then lift me up and slam me into the next wall and put me in a headlock?”_ My speech started to slur but I was so excited to talk about it, I have just picked up wrestling since my baby brother is quite into it.  
  
 _“Technically I could do that, yeah.”_  Finn couldn’t stop laughing.

I started to feel the effect of alcohol and suddenly the urge to dance my worries away hit me hard.  
  
 _“I’m joining the others on the dance floor. You coming?”_ I asked him, stretching my hands out for him to take.  
  
 _“I don’t dance. But don’t mind me. Just go. I’ll wait.”_ Finn replied.

* * *

I made my way to the dance floor in search for my friend. She was dancing in the middle, sandwiched between Darren and Dylan and she obviously has the time of her night.  
I started to dance awkwardly next to them as one of his friend, Darren I think or maybe it really was Dylan, was making his way over to me and put his arm around my waist. I wasn’t thinking anything and just try to dance to the rhythm with him holding me.   
  
After a while, I could see Finn coming up behind his friend and pulled him out of my reach tp whisper something in his ear. Immediately his friend made a beeline for the bar.  
  
Finn pressed his body against my back while we are swaying to the rhythm.   
I turned my head back to him and asked him _“I thought you don’t dance.”_ before I tilt my head back and let the music rush over me. He pulled me closer to him, his hands hugging my hips.  
  
 _“I don’t. It just didn’t feel right to see someone else dancing with you.”_ He whispered in my ear so huskily, it made my hair in the back stand up while I can feel millions of goose bumps on my body.  
  
Finn leaned closer and started to nibble softly at my earlobe. I moan at the sensation. First I was worried that someone could see but when I look around, the dance floor was packed. There was literally no room left. Endless bodies swaying against us, while we are lost in our own little world.   
  
He licked a trail down my neck as I continue to moan softly at his touch. His hands are roaming my body, touching every inch of my curves. I could feel him through the thin fabric of my dress, which makes me want him even more. I carefully grinded into him with my ass. I could hear the soft groan he let out next to my ear while I continue to rub my bottom onto his erection. I could feel it getting harder by the second and it turns me on.  
  
He brought one hand up to choke me from behind, while he turned me around and kiss me passionately, his tongue dancing its own dance inside of my mouth. His grip still steady on my neck. His other hand wanders down my dress and up my thigh until he was met with my wet underwear.  
 _  
“Mmh..so wet babe.”_ He said, licking his lips before he kissed me again. I moaned against his mouth.   
  
When he release his grip on me, I was partly disappointed. But then Finn took my hand and guided me back to the VIP area.   
  
_“I had a casual talk with Ivan while you were dancing. He told me there’s a bathroom in the back, no one knows about it.”_ Finn said, when he pushed through the thick black curtain in the back of the VIP area.  
 _  
“And he told you? Just like that? Ivan?”_ I asked him, a smirk on my face.  
  
 _“I might have promised him some tickets to a wrestling event.”_ He winked as he opened the door to the bathroom, the pulled me in after him and as soon as I stepped inside, Finn locked the door and pushed me back against the wall, pinning my hands above my head.   
  
He brought his lips to mine and slipped his tongue into my mouth, letting it dance around playfully, flicking in and out.  
Finn let go of my hands and travels down my dress, slipping under it and began to rub me through my panties. I couldn’t help myself and let out a soft groan. Next moment I felt his fingers working their way in to my underwear and hitting my core, massaging and spreading my wet folds. Finn carefully pushed in a digit, followed suit by another one and began to move them about.  
 _  
“Fuck, you’re so wet, Y/N!”_ He hissed, attaching his lips on mine.  
  
He works his finger so good, I can not control myself anymore when I felt an orgasm building up.  
  
 _“Shit, I’m coming, Finn. Keep doing that!”_ Finn shot up a hand and locked it around my throat, chocking me lightly. The sensation was overwhelming and my orgasm washed over me, harder than ever.   
  
Finn took his fingers out of me and licked them up. I can not wait anymore, I want to feel him as I unbuckle his jeans and pulled them down including his underwear. I was about to get down on my knees but Finn stopped me.  
  
 _“I want you now, luv.”_ He said, as he turned me around and placed his hard cock against my entrance. Carefully, he pushed himself inside of me. I let out a soft shriek at the sensation of him filling me up and he moaned against my ear, as he pulled me upper body up to meet his chest. Finn pounded into me in a fast pace.   
_  
“Mmh..harder Finn.”_ I moaned against his hand that shot up to cover up my mouth.  
  
He continues to fuck me harder and faster.  
  
 _“Fuck..Y/N. I’m coming!”_ He hissed, his hands now starting to choke me again and I welcome the sensation. With the other hand he massaged my clit. Finn certainly knows how to fuck. I came all over his dick.  
He pulled his cock out of me, tilting his head back and moaned as he came all over my ass. Finn helped me stand up straight and turn me around before he hugged and kiss me softly.   
  
_“Turn around, I’ll help you clean up.”_ He smiled at me.   
He got himself dressed and cleaned up the mess he left behind on my ass.

* * *

We got out of he bathroom and sat down on a comfortable chair in the VIP area. Finn place me on his lap as we watched the crowd below on the dance floor and laughing at our friends. I wraped my arms around his neck and crashed my lips on his.   
  
_“What was that for?”_ He asked me.  
  
 _“I’m just happy.”_ I smiled back at him.  
  
His hand shot up to caress my cheeks.  
  
 _“I’m glad the lads dragged me out tonight.”_   
  
_“I’m glad you came.”_ I said as this time, Finn draw his lips to mine for a soft kiss.  
 _  
“Finn?”_  
  
 _“Ya, luv?”_  
  
 _“Would you like this to last a little longer than one night?”_ I asked him.  
  
 _“Yeah, I’d love to. Let’s start again? We’ll go our seperate ways and meet again in the morning. Say, 10am in front of Primark, O’Connell Street?”_ He said amused as I shot him a look.  
 _  
“Nah, I was thinking if you behave, I take you home and we’ll go from there.”_   
__  
“Yeah, that sounds way better than us meeting in front of Primark.” Finn gliggled and his eyes were shining bright.


End file.
